


You Need A Nap

by Bowieandqueen11



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Multi, Singing, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowieandqueen11/pseuds/Bowieandqueen11
Summary: Just sweet early morning fluff with our favourite Bard :)
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/You
Kudos: 7





	You Need A Nap

(Song lyrics taken from here: https://www.reddit.com/r/netflixwitcher/comments/edf2gj/full_lyrics_to_her_sweet_kiss/)

You were surprised to find the bard had stayed the night in this dingy, cold tavern on the outskirts of Vizima. The nearby lake brought a rolling chill through the city’s walls, frosting its fingers over the outskirts of the settlement and placing it’s binding shards of ice against anyone who dared to venture out onto the cobblestone streets while the sun had yet to rage its light and chase the moon away from the sky. Quiet chatter, the rolling of carts and the few cries from the bleary eyed merchants in the Trade Quarter had barely begun to fill the streets yet. Not even the regular bustle of the first crowd of tavern goers below the squeaky, half rotting floorboards has disturbed the two of you yet.

You had thought your beloved would do his usual on easier days like these on your journey. By the time the sunlight would finally dare to cast its honey glow over your eyes, and make your nose scrunch up at its warmth, Jaskier would already be gone. Some days, you would find him bugging Geralt as he tries to brush down Roach in the mud ridden stables, a huge scowl on his face as he only grunts in reply to the Bard’s incessant yammerings. Others, he would be down in the throng of the city, lute swung back over his shoulder as he grins, rallying the crowd with his footwork and silver tongue, winking at any women who desperately tried to grab his eye.

Little did you know, that everything he did was only for you. All the chattering and whining at Jaskier, every word escaping his sharp tongue a praise and longing for you, too afraid to say them to your face and so the Witcher had to bear the brunt of his incessant yearning and the craving ache that ‘was driving him insane, as if someone had left him on the stove for too long and now the heat was pricking at his insides’. (The look of absolute disgust and downright confusion Geralt turned and gave Jaskier when he spoke this was enough to make him turn on his heels and start running). All the chasing of coin, the songs he stayed up composing during the long, harsh nights on the road, when the only solace he could find in the world was your welcoming arms, were of course, all written about you.

Yet here he was, eyelashes fluttering quickly as he began to wake up. You moved your fingers away from where they were brushing along his cheekbones in wonder, instead turning your back to the bard in the hopes you hadn’t been caught watching him sleep. When his mind finally catches up with his body, you feel his chest flex against your back, shivering as he snakes his arm back around your waist. His breath is warm as he hums in contentment and nestles his chin into the back of your neck, cheek settling heavily on the side of your head.

He slowly begins to hum against the side of your ear, and you try to stifle a snort as his starts singing, throat groggy and deep with the remnants of sleep that fog his mind. Yet, his first thought, naturally, was of you, and the only way he could summarise the bliss it brought him as soon as he woke was through song.

‘But the story is this

She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss

Her sweet kiss.’

‘Jaskier, it is too early in the morning for singing, even for a Bard.’

You slightly nudge the foot that had landed coldly onto your own in mock annoyance, trying to ignore the sleepy trail of slow kisses Jaskier had abandoned his singing for. Instead he shakily leant himself onto one elbow, trying not to place his whole weight onto your chest as his nose nudged the bottom of your chin, begging for entrance. 

‘It’s never too early to sing praises to a Deity, Y/n.’

You languidly oblige his wish, allowing his lips to place sloppy, hot, carefree kisses up the side of your cheek, before finally landing against the side of your mouth. It takes a moment before he finally pulls away and lands down on your pillow again, unwilling and completely wrecked after chasing your touch. His hair fans out like starlight, mixing with your own, until the two of you can’t tell where one ends and the other begins. Perhaps, there was no need for such a differentiation anymore. Jaskier certainly thought so. Knew so. You had always been the better part of him, the living embodiment of perfection for him. He knew that his heart resided within you, and if you broke away even for a moment, he would surely remain an empty shell of himself, hollow, empty, always wandering and longing to find his heart again, for all eternity.

‘Her current is pulling you closer

And charging the hot, humid night

The red sky at dawn is giving a warning, you fool

Better stay out of sight.’

He giggles when he finishes his next verse, a surprising sound that awakens you again. He pulls the edge of the bed’s covering up until it reached the tip of your forehead, pulling it out of your grasp and making you shiver at the cold that suddenly seemed to fill the bedroom, pushed away by your lover’s touch. He’s teasing you now, and you can hear him chuckle as you pull at his fingertips and push back the cover until your head had entered it as well. Not used to the sudden darkness anymore, your nose bumps clumsily against Jaskier as you settle yourself further down the bed. You go to pull away, apologising, but his gentle fingers suddenly grasp onto your cheeks and pull you back down to his face. Brushing his nose a few times against your own, his eyes twinkle with gleaming mischief and delight, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he continues.

‘I’m weak my love, and I am wanting

If this is the path I must trudge.’

Finally finishing, he looks expectantly at you from the non existent space that spanned the two of you. Realising that you had closed your eyes again, ready to fall back into slumber due to the warm embrace of your love, he taps a finger against his chin as if in deep thought.

‘Hmm you do not like my singing? Perhaps you are in need of another nap, and I would be more than happy to hold you captive until you oblige.’

You barely have time to open an eye, or make a noise, before one of his legs wraps around your waist, and he’s pulled half the items on the bed with him as he rolls onto you. You push against his chest, laughing brightly, but he’s too busy smiling at the warm, musical sound of your voice that his weight refuses to shift. Instead, you finally give in, tugging gently on his hair as he flops his head back down onto the valley of your chest.

‘I welcome my sentence

Give to you my penance, my love.’


End file.
